1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the mobile communications device such as a mobile phone, includes a groove for putting in a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
When removing or inserting the SIM card, users must slide out a back cover of the mobile communications device to make the groove exposed, so as to remove or insert the SIM card. However, a long slide makes a touching surface between the mobile communications device and the back cover smooth, as a result, the back cover cane easily get disengaged from the mobile communications device, and the groove is easily exposed to the mobile communications device.
Therefore, what is need is a mobile communications device which can automatically eject the groove for putting the SIM card.